1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device for improving layout uniformity.
2. Description of the Related Art
When word lines are patterned such that transistors may be arranged with various widths and spaces in a semiconductor device, a difference in processing dimensions of word lines between a sparse pattern area and a dense pattern area occurs due to light proximity effect during exposure or microloading effect during an etching that deteriorates layout uniformity. The difference in the processing dimensions may cause current unbalance and deterioration of characteristics or a defect in a transistor.